fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokéfanon/The Remains of Darkrai
The Remains of Darkrai is a Saga 4: Generation IV episode to the Pokefanon Series. The main pokemon in this episode is Darkrai. It's a crossover between Pokemon, Kirby, Sonic and Phineas and Ferb. The plot is a repeat of Phineas and Ferb's The Remains of the Platypus. Also has a swich in cast. For example, Darkrai as Agent P, Sonic and Phineas, Tails as Ferb, Tiff as Carl, and Doofenshmirtz as himself. Ash and Pikachu are minor characters for the first time and there are some added scenes. Script *(Scene opens to The Pokemon Stadium) *Chorus: (Singing) Doofenshmirtz in his underwear *(Goes to Doofenshmirtz on the throne) *Doofenshmirtz: I can't believe it. Just moments away from finally achieving control of the tri-state area! And I owe it all to you, Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai my trusted butler. *(Darkrai is seen running on a treadmill powering up something Screen goes to Eggman on a wrist watch puffed up) *Eggman: I won! I won! *Tiff: No! Why didn't you listen? Why? *Doofenshirtz: Quiet, you. I will not let you ruin this moment of pure joy! *Computer Voice: Joy located. *(A huge metal crate drops in and the Toad Band pop out) *Doofenshirtz: Oh, my gosh. Everybody, it's Li'l Toad and the Toad Break Dance Band Group *Li'l Toad: Oy, poi, poi and a deetle, deetle, deetle. *(Toads start dancing as thumping music starts playing) *Doofenshirtz: This party's gonna be off the hook. *(Ash enters the room and sees the entire party. Tiff notices) *Tiff: It's not how it looks! *(But, Ash gives Darkrai's badge to Tiff) *Ash: Uh, I think this is your badge. I'll just be leaving now. *(Ash shuts door the scene goes to him in the hall) *Ash: Well Pikachu, this day couldn't get any weirder. *(Phone Rings) *Ash: Well, I'm about to be proven wrong. *(Picks up phone) *Ash: Hi Rouge. *(Scene goes to Rouge near the thing Sonic and Tails made) *Rouge: Ash, Ash! The cheese mountain remains, but the pokemon have fled en masse. *Ash: What are you talking about? What pokemon? *(Pokemon Season 1 Theme Song Plays) *King Dedede (voice): This episode is made by the Darkrai Compitiy. People who think that Darkrai is the best Pokemon! *(Returns to episode) *Narrator: 5 minutes earlier *(At Ash's backyard. All Pokemon are running away from Eggman) *Eggman: Come back! Wait! High five. Hey, don't leave me hanging. *(Scene goes to Rouge) *Rouge: Huh? That's weird. *(Picks up cell phone) *Rouge: Ash! Cheese! Scary! Home! Now! *(Eggman walks on screen) *Eggman: High five. *Rouge: Okay than, what happen to that guy? *Narrator: 15 minutes eariler *(Screen shows Tiff in a cage) *Tiff: Sir, I think Darkrai is working for... *(Looks on screen as Eggman is about to atend a cheese eating contest) *Tiff: ...Sir? No, don't do it. Don't do it! *(Back to chesse apartment as Sonic blows an air horn as the contest begins. Eggman starts eating cheese and fatting up. Goes to the Pokemon Stadium) *Tiff: No! *(Doofenshmirtz swipes Tiff's wrist watch and thows it away) *Doofenshirtz: We'll have none of that, Mrs. Tiff Woman. Besides, you're too late. Even since Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai quit your agency to become my butler, I have have been freed up to recreate my ultmate inator, the Vaporizer-inator! Mark 2! (The screen shows to Doofenshmitz's new and improved Vaporizer-inator) With my mind now clear again, I stumbled onto a scientific fact I leared the sceme before. Every object on Earth, when heated to a certain temperature, evaporates! With this, I'll be able to vaporize things at will and cause all kinds of mayhem. Um Darkrai had I scemed that before? *Darkrai: Yes you did, when you got Perry the Platypus to be your butler eariler this summer. *Doofensmirtz: Yes, butler, vaporizer-inator, trapped hero in cage. This is deja vu! I am a genius! For the realsies again. Now to your station, Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai the Butler. Wow long name. Anyway, get ready, boys! When this baby powers up, (Darkrai grows legs and starts running on a treaamill) it's gonna get hot in here! (Doofensmirtz rips off his clothes. Only leaving him in his underwear) *Tiff (looking away): Happy place. Happy place! *(Doofensmirtz walks up to his computer) *Doofensmirtz: Let's find our first target. How about all the sand at the beach! (Sees that no one was there) Wait. Hey, where is everybody? *Narrator: 25 minutes eariler *(Scene goes to Ash's house as a new creation is about to be opened. All the other 647 pokemon were there) *Sonic: Wow! I think this is the biggest turn out we've had all year. Eh, Knuckles? *Knuckles: Yep. It couldn't get any cheddar than this. *(Sonic, Amy and Silver star clapping, Knuckles takes a bow for that) *Sonic: Oh, bravo. Bravo *Silver: How do you keep coming up with them? *Sonic: Showtime, Tails! *(Tails reviles their new creation which is a cheese-based fun place, Pokemon ooh, Cheesetopia Song starts playing) *Sonic: Cheesetopia is now open. *(As the pokemon enjoy Cheesetopia, the song plays) *''My fever starts to climb above a hundred degrees, When I fly through the breeze with ease upon my cheese trapeze,They know the cheese with ease-box squeeze, that is my expertise, Cheesetopia'' *Chorus: Cheesetopia *''Your cheese in wildest dreams become reality, Your fantasies of meled cheese up to your kness, Please try some cheddar peas and taste the Gouda cheese, Cheesetopia'' *Sonic: It's like utopia with cheese. *(Eggman is seen in Cheesetopia) *Eggman: Cheese? Cheese? *Amy: Our cheese-eating contest is about to begin! *(Eggman walks to a spot in the cheese eating contest) *Eggman: Cheese! *(An image of Tiff shows up on his wrist watch) *Tiff: Sir! Oh, why isn't he answering? Oh man! This is such a pickle. *(Goes back to Tiff traped in the cage) *Tiff: Oh, Darkrai. If only you had your badge. *Narrator: 20 minutes eariler *(Shows Tiff hanging from the side of the Pokemon Stadium when Darkirai's badge flies away) *Tiff: Shoot! *(As Darkrai's badge flies though the city a song plays) *''Darkrai's badge, Floats on the wind, I wonder where, It is going, Is there a head, It will anoint? Is this herring red, Or a plot point, Darkrai's badge'' *(Ash finds Darkrai's badge and picks it up) *Ash: Hey Pikachu, that Tiff girl dropped her badge. *Pikachu: Pika Pika. *Ash: You're right Pikachu, we should return it. I wonder what's she doing up there. *(Back to the side of the stadium) *Tiff: Oh, well. I gotta find out what happened to Darkrai. *(Tiff entered the stadium hiding near them. But, Darkrai discovers Tiff. He shows Doofensmirtz) *Darkrai: Boss, Tiff is here. *(Doofensmirtz sees Tiff) *Doofensmirtz: And I just sprayed for tiff woman. *(Tiff gets trapped in the cage) *Doofensmirtz: Well, now, it appears that fate has dumped our mysterious guess like an immense pile of assortesd cheeses onto my lawn of my evil lab. *(Moment of silence) *Doofensmirtz: I know, it's a strange metaphor, but I stand by it. *(Doofensmirtz and Darkrai walk/fly off) *Tiff: Oh, Darkrai, what have you been up to? *Narrator: 25 minutes eariler *(The episode goes to footage of Darkrai helping Dofensmirtz in some ways. Finally ends with Darkrai was taking out the trash and his badge on the floor) *Doofensmirtz: Very good, Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai the Butler. I guess that is a long name. Anyway, the trash chute is right down the hall. Hey, wait, you forgot... (gasps, than picks up Darkrai's badge) Oh, look at this thing, huh? Such memories. All the adventures, the excitement, the pummeling, the thwarting. Oh! You know, I'm feeling rather sentimental about missing the past days. I really miss it. (tosses it out the window) Oh, well! *(The scene goes to the badge floating to Tiff Con) *Guy #1: Man, am I pumped for Tiff Con! *Tiff: Yeah! With everyone looking like me, there'll be no baleful looks of judgement. *(Darkrai's badge flies in, Tiff pick it up) *Tiff: Hey, this is Darkrai's badge. There must be something wrong. *(Calls Eggman) *Tiff: Eggman, we have a problem. (holds up Darkrai's hat in frount of the screen) Look! *Eggman: Well, that doesn't look good. You can clearly see your zipper in the costume. *Tiff: (faceplam) I'm not wearing a costume. And no, Darkrai's badge. *Eggman: Oh, well, then, maybe you should look into it. *Tiff: Me? Like a real agent? Yes, sir! *Eggman: As for me, I'm off to Cheesetopia! (holds up Cheesetopia poster) It's utopia with cheese. *Tiff: Sir, you remember what happens when you eat cheese? *Eggman: Uh, I've been cleared by the doctors. Anyways, good luck, Tiff. *Tiff: Yes! Tiff Con will have to wait. (Runs off to his mission) *Guy #1: Poor guy. I finished my deliveries early so I wouldn't have to miss this. *Narrator: 6 hours eariler *(Guy #1 loading cheeses onto Ash's backyard) *Guy #1: Last delivery of the day. *Sonic: Okay! Just dump it right there like a caged guy in a Tiff costume. *(Moment of silence) *Sonic: I know, it's a strange metaphor, but I stand by it. All right, Silver, I need you to help Tails with the foundation. *Silver: I am on it! *Sonic: Amy, you and the Flowerside Girls spread the word *Amy: Girls, get ready to get our Flyer Delivery patches. *Cream: Again? *Amy: Is there something you'd like to say, Cream? *Sonic: And Knuckles, keep the cheese puns coming. *Knuckles: Sounds gouda to me. *Sonic: Excellent! *Knuckles: (Sniffs) All right. Who cut the chesse? *(Scene goes to Tails and Silver cutting cheese that smell with gas masks on) *Silver: Sorry. *Narrator: 2 minutes eariler *(Rouge is talking on her cell phone at her computer) *Rouge: And than I typed "L-O-L" but it came out "L-O-P" and Shadow thought I meant... (Sniffs) What's that smell? I'll call you later, Blaze. (Runs up to the window and sees the truck dump cheese on Ash's backyard) Cheese, huh? That warrants a call to Ash. *(Darkrai zooms past quickly) *Rouge: What was that? *Narrator: 10 minutes eariler *(Sonic, Tails, Amy and Silver laugh as Knuckles stand like he's so cleaver in cheese puns) *Sonic: Cheese. Hey, where's Darkrai? *(The scene goes to Darkrai's lair as the dark pokemon drops in) *Eggman (on screen): Morning, Darkrai. *Darkrai: Morning, boss... *Eggman: Sorry about the expreme close-up. Tiff's off today, and for the life of me I can't figure out how to work this thing. Anyway, we have reason to believe Doofensmirtz is up to no good. Again, since Tiff is out, I'll have to do the visual reference myself. (clears throat) He's recntly purchased a small tux, a silver tray, and a pair of white gloves. (chuckles) I traced my hand for that one. Ohh! Check it out. *(Eggman draws something from the white gloves and shows it to Darkrai) *Eggman: Look, it's Turkey Kirby! *Darkrai: O_O *Eggman: What, too soon? *(Darkrai blasts off quickly, Eggman sniffs) *Eggman: Cheese? *Narrator: 15 minutes eariler *Sonic: Why cheese? *Knuckles: 'Cause cheese is cool no matter how you slice it. *(Moment of silence) *Knuckles: What? Am I provone on this? *Sonic: No, I guesse it's a good idea as any. Nice cheese puns, by the way. *Knuckles: That's nothing. I havarti got a whole list of them. *Sonic: Besides, with the change in plans, we have nothing eles prepared. *Amy: Yeah, what did happen to your first invention? *Narrator: 5 minutes eariler *(Rouge commands for Ash and Pikachu to see the metal crate with the Toad Band) *Rouge: Ash, wait, don't leave yet! Li'l Toad and the entire Toad Break Dance Band Group are in here. (Bangs on side) Come on, I know you're in there, Toad! *Computer Voice: Joy located. *Rouge: Uh... *(Metal Crate flies off) *Li'l Toad: Oy, poi, poi and a deetle, deetle, deetle. *Rouge: Never mind! Have fun running errands. *(Sonic and friends show up) *Sonic: But Toad and the crew were unemployed, and so I finally found them full-time work in my celebration-seeking rocket. It hone in on joy, activates, and is guaranteed to kick any party up to an 11. (Looks around) Hey, where did it go? *Rouge: Now you know how I feel. (Walks off) *Tails: Well, wherever it landed, I hope they can handle a party of that magnitude. *Narrator: Back to the present *(In the Pokemon Stadum) *Doofensmirtz: I'm not sure I can handle a party of this magnitude. Either way, we've got enough power for the inator now, Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai the Butler. Wow, I really need a shorter name for him. Anyway, you better tend the guests. *(Darkrai jumps off the treadmill and pulls in legs and than stars serving the guest grape jucie. He finally makes it to Tiff, still trapped in the cage) *Tiff: Darkrai, how can you turned to the dark side again? (Tiff's hand tips the glass sending grape juice to land of Darkrai's shirt) How could you have forsaken all that's good and right to be that maniac's butler? You don't belong in that uniform. You belong with this badge! See? (Puts Darkrai's badge on him) *Doofensmirtz: Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai! You have grape juice on your shirt. I can't have my manservant looking like a street urchin. You should go clean up before it sets. *(Darkrai takes off his badge and gives it to Tiff and floats to the bathroom.) *Doofensmirtz: (groans) It's so hard to get good help these days, even when you ride them like a bicycle. *(The scene goes to the bathroom) *Darkrai: Okay, now to get that stain cleaned. (Pours water on a cloth and tries to clean the stain) Well, it looks like it set now. I'll take this off and get a new one in... (starts taking off the tux but he sees his message in the mirror that says "I fight Evil". That reminds Darkrai of a flashback on how he became Doofensmirtz's butler) *Doofensmirtz: When my Butler-inator is finished with you, not only will you have a perfectly-tailored uniforn and wig, (One arm takes off Darkrai's badge and throws it aside) but you will actually think you are my butler. You won't even remember that you fight evil for a living. (echoing) You won't even remember that you fight evil for a living. You won't even remember that... (flashback ends) ...you fight evil. *(Darkrai returns without the tux and wig and grabs the badge from Tiff and puts it back on. Goes to Doofensmirtz) *Doofensmirtz: Man, you really kicked this party up to an 11, man. (Darkrai punches him back) Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai. What's gottn into you? *(Darkrai shows him his note) *Doofensmirtz: "Thait I live"? What's, what's that? Some, some new band? *(Darkrai holds up a small mirror near him and shows Doofensmirtz the note reflected) *Doofensmirtz: (gasps) Oh! "I fight evil"! Very clever. You wrote a note to yourself in the future. (Darkrai kicks Doofensmirtz and pulls him forwards) I would not have predicted that. *(The episode goes to Ash getting out of his car as Rouge pulls him to the backyard) *Rouge: Ash, Ash, Ash! Cheese, Cheese, Cheese! *(Returns to the Pokemon Stadium as Darkrai punches Doofensmirtz into his Vaporizer-inator. The lazer vaporizes Cheesetopia. At that time, Rouge opens the gate to the backyard to show Ash to Cheesetopia. But, it was gone!) *Ash: Rouge, you know, we do have a nice backyard. Altough, I never noticed that cheese smell before. *(Back at the Stadium, Darkrai smashes the inator with a chair) *Doofensmirtz: My intator! *Li'l Toad: Oy, the joy. It drops. Time for us to go already. *(All Toads enter the rocket and Li'l Toad shuts the door. The rocket blasts off) *Li'l Toad: Oy, poi, poi and a deetle, deetle, deetle. *Guy #2: Well, no Toad, no ball. Let's split. (People leave) *Doofensmirtz: Wait, wait. I was just about to break out the bubble machine. (Scene shows Tiff and Darkrai escaping the Pokemon Stadium) Curse you, Decepticon Shadow Tracker, Darkrai! And you too large tiff woman creature hybird thing! *(Back to Ash's backyard with Sonic and his friends) *Sonic: Huh. Who would of thought a high-fiving swollen egghead would have scared everyone off like that? *(All gasping) *Amy: I do't get it. Chessetopia was just here. *Knuckles: Huh. That's Swiss-picious. Well, I did it. A hundred cheese puns! (Sees Darkrai) Oh, and look. There's Darkrai. And scene. *(Moment of silence) *Darkrai: Okay, now itès just getting lame... *(Episode Ends) *(Credits Roll) Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Sonic (series) Category:Special Episodes Category:Kirby (series) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Series Category:Stories Category:Comedy TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Pokémon Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series)